Pensamentos de um hanyou solitário
by K-chan258
Summary: Ficlet centrada nos pensamentos de Inuyasha. Depois daquele episódio do anime em que encontra uma garota que é meio-youkai como ele, Inuyasha se vê pensando na vida dura que a garota leva e é inevitável traçar um paralelo com sua própria vida. Enjoy!


**N/A: **Terceira tentativa de postar algo interessante de Inuyasha, dessa vez, uma ficlet. Espero que tenha mais sucesso que as anteriores. Boa leitura!

* * *

**PENSAMENTOS DE UM HANYOU SOLITÁRIO**

_**Capítulo único – By K-chan**_

Ninguém sabe como é ser rejeitado, oprimido e repudiado. O que é ir para qualquer lugar, mas não encontrar hospitalidade alguma ou conforto. O que é não ser acolhido nem pelos próprios parentes. Porém, eu sei. E aquela garota também sabia. Acho que senti certa empatia por ela, porque eu passei pelas mesmas dores que ela passou e ainda vai passar. Eu me lembro muito bem que minha mãe sempre chorava por causa dos problemas que eu tinha que encarar...

- Inuyasha... Tudo bem? – eu ouvi a voz de Kagome me tirando dos meus devaneios, mas não respondi de imediato.

- Está tão sério... – agora era Shippou – Faz outra cara Inuyasha, você nunca fica sério...

- Eu to bem – respondi, sem querer conversa ainda.

- Inuya-

Kagome ia me chamar, mas eu interrompi.

- Eu não to a fim de conversar agora – disse. Kagome não falou mais nada, apenas ficou sentada ao meu lado. Era incrível como ela sempre conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse bem, mesmo sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Acho que Shippou, Miroku e Sango estavam olhando diretamente para nós, pois tive uma forte sensação de estar sendo observado, mas, no final não me importei, porque afinal, eles pararam de me perguntar se eu estava bem. Não tava a fim de compartilhar meus pensamentos sobre a triste infância que tive.

Voltei a concentrar-me em meus pensamentos, e uma pergunta me apareceu na mente: Porque eu não matei aquela hanyou? Acho que foi empatia mesmo, embora eu nunca vá dizer isso em voz alta.

Nessa hora, eu ouvi meus amigos comentarem algo sobre eu ter amadurecido. Talvez eles tenham razão. Assim como uma espada é forjada no calor da fornalha, o caráter e o amadurecimento são formados pelas experiências vividas e pelos limites superados, e eu sei que embora tenha tido uma infância triste, sou feliz porque tenho amigos que se importam comigo e tenho Kagome, que, apesar de me mandar "sentar" não sei quantas vezes, é a pessoa a quem devo agradecer por todo esse amadurecimento. Eu não seria metade do homem que sou se não fosse por ela, outra coisa que nunca vou repetir em voz alta, mas é verdade. O motivo de eu ficar mais forte quando ela está por perto, não é porque ela faça algo especial, isso se deve apenas ao simples fato de que eu fico empenhado em protegê-la. Ainda não sei o que sinto por ela, mas sei que a quero por perto e quero cuidar dela. Sempre.

Não sei se um dia alguém vai saber desses meus pensamentos ou verá o "bom coração", como Kagome costuma dizer, que tenho por trás dessa cara de mau que eu orgulhosamente ostento, acredito que não, mas, independente disso, sei que vou estar com meus amigos pro que der e vier, ajudando pessoas, youkais e meio-youkais (hanyous), para que ninguém mais tenha que se sentir solitário, como eu me senti um dia.

**- FIM – **

**

* * *

****N/A: **Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Eu ando muito inspirada pra criar ficlets baseadas em momentos (Vide "Preocupações", de Fullmetal Alchemist), mas essa é uma ficlet criada há muito tempo e só agora postada. Ela tinha tudo, menos o final que tratei de inserir, junto com pequenas modificações. Não sei se ela ficou muito boa, então, por esse motivo, eu PRECISO ler opiniões de vocês (vulgo: revews), elogiando ou criticando, não importa (logicamente, prefiro os elogios ^^). Obrigada desde já aos que tiverem tamanha consideração para comigo!

Beijos e abraços a todos,

Ja ne!

K-chan

"_**Assim como uma espada é forjada no calor da fornalha, o caráter e o amadurecimento são formados pelas experiências vividas e pelos limites superados." - [K-chan258]**_


End file.
